1,000 Cards
by Lag111
Summary: After Ziva walks away from Ray in A Desperate Man. She goes to talk to him in interrogation, but something goes wrong. One-Shot Rated M for rape and language.


**Ziva POV**

I looked at Gibbs in the car as we drove away. The tears came down my face in rivers. "I loved him so much! He betrayed me."

Gibbs looked at me. "He wasn't the right man for you from the start, Ziver."

He put his arm around me. I looked at him with glassy eyes. He was like a father to me. More than my actual father had ever been to me.

When we got to the base, I got out and saw that Tony had apprehended him and was being put in interrogation.

Gibbs looked at me. "I will interrogate him in a little bit. Stay here and I will get you something."

When Gibbs had left, I got up and tiptoed to the interrogation room where Ray was. I unplugged the camera.

"Ziva…" Ray stared.

"There will be no record of this conversation, at all."

I locked the door and sat at the table where he was.

"What is this about, Ziva?" he asked me.

"This is about you and me." I hissed. "I thought that there was something to you. Was there not?"

"Ziva, I love you so much!" he tried to get out of this one.

"Do not pull this crap with me! You have no idea what hell you have put me through!" I started to yell at him. "I really thought that you were smarter than to get yourself mixed up in all of this."

"Oh, come on, Ziva. I didn't mean to kill her!"

"I am not talking about that!" I yelled at him. I got out of the chair and walked over to him. "YOU NEVER LOVED ME! IT WAS ALL A LIE!" the tears were stating to come down my face.

"Ziva, I'm sorry," he said and tried to touch my face.

"Get you fu**ing hands off me!" I yelled at him.

I didn't see him stand up and grab me so fast. His hands were around my neck as he pushed me against the wall.

"Don't you dare say that to me!" he yelled in my face.

I spit in his face and he slapped me so hard I could not hold in the tears anymore. He pinned me to the floor. He held my neck so I had little oxygen and I was slowly becoming dizzy.

I could feel him touching me in all of the wrong places. I tried to get away from his grasp but I was too weak. I could feel him taking off my clothes. I tried to scream but he covered my nose and mouth with his hands.

I took me back to Somalia; where I was violated in the worse way possible.

He took off my pants and started to hiss disgusting things in my ear. The tears were streaming down my face as he then violated me in the worst possible way.

I then stared to slip into unconsciousness and the room around me became a blur.

"_Please help me!_" I thought before I slipped away.

* * *

**Tony POV**

I looked around to see that Ziva was not in the room. I sat at my desk and waited for her to come back.

I went ton my computer to finish up some case files and check my e-mail. After 10 minutes, she still wasn't back.

"Boss, have you seen Ziva?" I asked.

Gibbs looked at me with watchful eyes and then he looked at Ziva's desk. He went over to her desk and saw that her phone was lying on it.

"She's in interrogation with Ray," he said with a stern voice. "Damn it, I told her not to go see him!"

We both grabbed our guns and ran down to the room where were heard screaming.

The door was locked and there was no way in without breaking it. I looked at Gibbs and I kicked down the door to find the most horrible thing that I ever saw in a long time.

Gibbs wasted no time at all. He pulled Ray off of Ziva and I ran in helped her. I took off my jacket and gave it to her to cover herself with. She cried in my arms. Her body was shaking and gasping for air.

"YOU SON OF A BI*CH!" Gibbs screamed at Ray. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER? YOU THINLK THAT'S THE WAY TO LIVE IS BY HURTING HER? GET A GOD DAMN LIFE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FU**ING BASTERD!"

One of the guards came in and took him out of the room. Gibbs quickly came over to us and he put his arms around her. He rubbed soothing circles on her back, while she cried. I held her in my arms tightly.

McGee came down with a blanket to wrap her in. Duck had come in to help us out.

* * *

**Ziva POV**

I looked up to see Tony and Gibbs. Gibbs grabbed Ray and Tony's jacket was placed around my naked body. I cried so hard that I was shaking. I then felt Gibbs' strong arm around me. I then felt a soft blanket being draped over me.

"Ducky, get her to Bethesda now!" Gibbs said in a hurried voice.

My body was in such pain that I didn't argue.

Tony picked my up and carried me to Ducky's lab. I saw Abby who had put down some soft sheets on one of the tables with her hippo as a pillow.

Tony put me on the table and held my hand. I was still covered in the blanket where the warmth was comforting me. I could feel myself shaking violently. Gibbs looked at Tony and then at me.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you." I whispered. I looked at Tony.

"Hey, you wanted answers. I know that you didn't think that this would happen." Gibbs said softly. "I don't blame you. Don't be sorry."

I looked at him as he put an ice pack on my neck. The cold was comforting. He kissed my forehead and walked over to Duck, McGee and Abby.

Ducky was the first to speak. "I think it would be best if we brought her to your house instead of a hospital. She will feel better there." Gibbs nodded and the three of them walked to the desk to leave Tony and me alone.

Tony stayed next to me. He rubbed soothing circles over my hands and arms. I cried into the hippo that Abby came over with a pillow so that her hippo would not get ruined. I smiled at her.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you, Ziva." She said sadly.

I nodded and she walked away.

The ambulance arrived and Tony gently lifted me onto the cot. The blanket was still on me. Tony, Gibbs and Ducky rode in the ambulance with me. Gibbs sat next to Tony, across from me. Ducky sat in the front. Tony held my hand the entire ride to Gibbs' house.

Gibbs had Tony put me on the bed upstairs so that I could sleep better. I was drifting in and out of consciousness.

I could hear the soft commotion going on as Ducky helped conduct a small "Rape Kit" so that it would be used as evidence. Tony was next to me the whole time.

After everyone left the room, Gibbs, Tony and Ducky stayed with me. Ducky looked at me and stroked my head softly.

"Is it ok if I do a full body exam now? Its ok if you say no." Ducky's face was soft and caring.

"Yes." I whispered.

Tony got up. "Don't go!" I said loudly, the tears were coming down my face again.

He nodded and sat down again.

"Have you ever done this before?" Tony asked him.

"Yes, when I was in Medical School. I was part of the Women's Aid Program in Scotland." Ducky looked at him.

Gibbs got up, kissed my head and walked out.

Tony held my hand as Ducky gently took hold of my arm, which had small bruises on it. He rubbed his and up and down asking me where it was tender. He did the same to my other arm, while Tony stroked my face. Ducky then looked at my chest that had many bruises on it. It was red and really hurt.

Tony had taken pictures with a small camera to document it. That way, when I went to court, there would be real evidence.

I closed my eyes while Ducky tried to examine my breasts. I couldn't let him. I pushed his arm away and started to cry again. I looked at Tony who was kneeling in font of me stroking my hair away from my face. I knew that Ducky had to look, but I couldn't trust him to do that.

"Do you want me to do it?" Tony asked me softly.

I nodded and he looked at Ducky, who shook his head, yes.

I slowly undid the blanket and Tony gently rubbed his finger over them. I shuddered and he whispered something to Ducky and wrote it down.

Duck almost finished the exam. The only thing that I wouldn't let him do is the pelvic exam. I balled up and cried. I knew that he had to, but I didn't trust him. I looked at Tony.

"Let him do it, please." I whispered to Ducky.

Tony looked at me. "I don't know if I can. I might not have authorization to do that, Ziva." He looked at Ducky with pleading eyes.

"I can't allow Tony to do that. I am truly sorry, Ziva."

I nodded and Tony held my hand. I looked into his eyes while Ducky did what he needed to do. I started to cry and Tony held me close to him.

After it was all done, Ducky had me take some medication to help the pain and to make sure that nothing happened inside of me. Ducky left the room and Tony held me until I fell asleep.

Over the course of the week, Abby, McGee, Vance and even Palmer came to visit me while I recovered. I got so many flowers and gifts.

Abby was so happy to see me awake. She gave me black flowers and a new farting hippo. I laughed and I hugged her.

"Thank you so much." She smiles at me and gave me another gift. It was a spike doge collar with my name on it. I laughed and put it on my hippo.

I got better over the next few weeks and a month later; I was back in the field. I was swarmed with hugs and cards and flowers at work. Abby had planned a welcome back thing so that I couldn't sit at my desk without having 1,000 cards on my chair and desk. I smiled, opened and read them.

A month after that, I testified against Ray and he was sent to prison for life. I was so glad that I started to cry.

Tony and I had been dating for a while now. He had asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes.

On our day off, he drove me out to a green field with a giant hot air balloon. We walked to the basket and he helped me in.

"Thank you, kind sir." I said in my finest British ascent.

"You're welcome, my ninja."

I laughed at his antics.

We were up in the air, the wind blowing against my face; I looked at Tony who had his hand around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I smiled at him.

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes." I said.

He dropped to one knee and lifted out a box with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Ziva, I have loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. Your wit and charm make my heart go bonkers and your mixed up American idioms make me laugh. Your ninja powers are so amazing and you are so kind to the ones you love. You are there for anyone who needs it and you are so good with children. You are so beautiful to me and I will never let you go. So, Ziva David, will you marry me?"

I had tears in my eyes and a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, Tony. I will marry you. I love you so much!" I smiled as he kissed me and then he put the ring on my finger.

"I love you." Tony whispered to me. "I always will, my ninja!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
